


summer lovin'

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Irish!Lena, Pink Lady!Kara, T-Bird!Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: this is just grease but gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how this is going to come together and it's not holiday themed for the series but i'm behind on my 25 days of fic and needed inspiration

Everything about this moment, is perfect. The wind runs through Kara’s hair just the right way and the sun reflects on her blue eyes, making them sparkle. Honestly, Lena thinks that this may be the most beautiful she’s ever seen the blonde. As they walk, they’re accompanied by the sound of the waves crashing gently against the rock. Lena is covered in sand after falling backwards into a sandcastle after Kara had stripped down to her bikini. Sure, they had seen each other in bathing suits before, but Kara’s perfectly sculpted figure still took the breath from Lena’s lungs. She isn’t sure how Kara knows this fact, but each time that Kara strips and Lena’s heartbeat increases, Kara smirks, which only serves to make Lena swoon further. The day had been absolutely perfect. There had been snuggles in the sand, fights in the water, walks on the beach, playful photographs and kisses. There had been so many kisses, yet far too few.  
  
As the sun sets, Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s body and pulls the girl closer. Lena’s a few inches shorter than Kara’s but there’s a powerful presence that surrounds her. “I’m going back to Ireland,” Lena says gently, her nose brushing up against Kara’s, “I might never see you again.” There’s sadness laced in her voice. Lena knows what she’s going back to, all the yelling and the cold and the whispers from her classmate. She’ll be the object of her mother’s hatred and the object of her classmates gossip. All she wants is to distance herself from the Luthor name, from what Lex has done and what her mother might do. 

Kara sighs, bringing a hand softly to Lena’s cheek. Suprisingly, Lena doesn’t flinch away. She doesn’t expect Kara to hit or be harsh; she knows the girl has only gentle, sweet kindness in her heart. Lena feels safe with Kara, like when she’s with Kara, it doesn’t matter that her brother is in prison or that her mother brings her hands to Lena, nothing and no one can hurt her. When Lena’s with Kara, she feels protected. “Don’t,” Kara tries, shaking her head in dismay. Lena can see there’s sadness in Kara’s eyes too. She doesn’t want Lena to leave, maybe not as much as Lena doesn’t want to leave, but close. “Don’t talk that way, Lena.” Lena’s eyes don’t leave Kara’s. She doesn’t want to be a pessimist, she really doesn’t, but she wants to protect what little is left of her heart. Her mother stole a piece early on and Lena has fought tooth and nail to get it back, but that piece hasn’t been the same since her mother first hit her. Lex took a big chunk of her heart. Every time he comforted her, or laughed with her, or defended her, or reassured her that she was his baby sister no matter DNA, no matter what Lillian said, no matter what. When Lex turned, he took so much of Lena’s heart. She’s repairing some of the damage, but there’s a part that will always be missing and what’s left is so badly hurt Lena’s positive it will never be the same. Kara is probably the only trustworthy guardian of Lena’s heart. She took almost all that was left. She asked first though. She asked to hold Lena’s hand, she asks to kiss her, to embrace her. She asks for Lena’s heart. The only part that’s left is so dark and so deep and holds every one of Lena’s vulnerabilities. She just wants to protect that little part and the only way she knows to do that, is to stop herself from dreaming. She can’t imagine a future with Kara. She can’t imagine more kisses, and their first time, and their débutantes’ ball. It’ll just hurt too much when none of it comes true. 

Lena bites her lip, dropping her eyes from Kara’s. She sees the hope, the innocence, and the happiness in Kara’s eyes and she doesn’t want to rob the blonde of it all. “But it’s true.” Lena says, fiddling her finger’s behind Kara’s neck. “I’ve just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away.” Lena tries not to let her sadness and fear seep into her voice. She finds Kara’s hand nudging below her chin, making her meet Kara’s gaze once again. “It isn’t fair.” Kara brushes a stray hair from the side of Lena’s face before pulling Lena into a kiss.

Lena feels her hands moving up and down Kara’s sides, before pulling gently at the hem of Kara’s shirt. She’s being greedy, she just wants all of Kara that she can get before she’s got to go back to her own personal hell, an ocean away. Kara places her hands on Lena’s, pulling away from the kiss. “Lena, we shouldn’t.” Kara nearly whispers, and Lena knows she’s right. They _shouldn’t_ , but that doesn’t mean Lena doesn’t want to. She’s never felt the way she feels about Kara about anyone else. Kara’s special and Lena is _really_ going to miss the girl. 

“Kara,” Lena’s voice wavers as she struggles to ask the question, to which she doesn’t want to answer, “Is this the end?” Kara’s brow furrows, making Lena huff a laugh. Kara’s mannerisms are just so Kara and so endearing. 

“Lena,” Lena doesn’t like pity. She hates it in fact and if any one else used the tone that Kara uses, she’d probably beat them to a pulp, but on Kara it’s different. It’s not condescending or full of pity, rather full of understanding with maybe a twinge of pain. “Of course not.” A smile crosses Kara’s face, “it’s only the beginning.” Lena signs, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. She exhales softly, letting out all the things that await her. When Lena is ready, Kara pulls away and extends her hand, a silent question in her eyes. Lena joins their hands, a smile of only happiness resting on her face. This may be their last time walking back to the small rental village they’re both staying in, but Lena makes the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment down below if you think i should continue because idk if i will

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr [[ crazyqueerfrenchfry ]]


End file.
